


All Wrapped Up In Ed

by SkeletonPie



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonPie/pseuds/SkeletonPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago they embarked here on a life changing journey no one foreseen. Now they have returned in hopes of a bigger and brighter future, just as their past experience here had ensured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Wrapped Up In Ed

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Use of coarse language. Contains M/M. So if you no likey, take a hikey. I say that with all due respect of course.
> 
> EEnE and all of its characters belong to Danny Antonucci and AKA Cartoons.

And it's all fun and games,  
'Til somebody falls in love,  
But you've already bought a ticket,  
And there's no turning back now.

-Melanie Martinez-Carousel-

* * *

It had been the first time in a long time since they'd been to an amusement park. This one in particular. Five years ago they embarked here on a life altering journey no one foreseen. It had been tragic, yet eye opening. And had it not happened, the Ed's would not have grown to be the fine young men they were today.

So it wasn't that they were avoiding this place, they wanted to save the moment of their return for something special. A day that would lead to a bigger and brighter future, just as their past experience here had ensured.

No one remembered who's idea it was to come to the recently revised amusement park, Mondo A-Go-Go, anymore. Perhaps it was Eddy's, finally seeking the closure he denied himself two years ago. It was then when news arrived that his brother had been found dead in his trailer. Passed out from excessive drinking, he had died choking on his own vomit. Eddy never attended his funeral. Besides his parents, (who may have solely gone out of guilt and responsibility) they doubted anyone else had.

But that didn't matter anymore. They didn't come here to reflect on the past, they came here to have fun. Something that would elude them once they moved forward to college and jobs. When they took their next step into adulthood.

Eddy strutted beside Edd, looking cool and laid back with his hands buried in his pockets and his eyes hooded by his aviator glasses. Though Edd thought he looked just plain silly now that they had outworn their purpose. It was sundown, the park now solely lit by rides and decorative lights strung everywhere like garden vines entwined with fallen stars.

Deep throated laughter bubbling from his throat, Ed danced ahead of them with his head held back, his arms held out at his sides; twisting, and turning, and spinning along with the colorful lights, like some bizarre ballerina.

For once, Edd was relaxed, he didn't have homework or chores to worry about. No responsibilities. Not tonight. He breathed a sigh of contentment, feeling the cool refreshing air caress his lungs.

Eddy's sunglasses slipped down the bridge of his nose as if it was intended. Bright blue eyes looked sidelong at Edd. "Hey, Sockhead, ain't ya forgettin' somethin'?"

Edd faltered in stride. Was he forgetting something? He had been sure to turn off the coffee pot before they left, as well as all the lights, he doubly ensured he'd locked the door behind them as they exited the house... Edd propped an elbow on one arm and tapped his chin as he went through a more thorough mental checklist of all the things he determined to do before leaving.

"Eddy, I'm _sure_ I remembered to do everything before we left. There couldn't _possibly_ be anything that would have eluded me."

"Okay. If ya say so."

Ahead of them, Ed danced from foot to foot backwards down the lane of food stalls, looking as anxious as Edd would before an exam. "I don't know what to choose guys!" It was a wonder he didn't bump into anyone. Yet most people milled about the sides, ordering from their choice of assortments. The aroma of grease enriched foods permeating the atmosphere.

All except one person was drawn to the sides, absently standing amidst the craving commotion of commoners. Dwarfed by a large carny plush pig in their arms all that could be seen of the individual was thigh high white stockings, dirty white sneakers, and two corn dogs poking out from beneath the pigs pits. Still jogging backwards, Ed attempted to arc around the person standing in the middle of the lane. Unwittingly, the person moved to the side, causing Ed to bump straight into them.

"Excuse me, pass the salt." Ed apologized.

"Big Ed?!" The pig exclaimed, or rather the girl behind it. Recognizing the voice, Ed backed away, nearly stepping on Eddy's toes. A nervous sheen broke out across Ed's forehead as he turned his head every which way to see where the remaining two Kanker's could be.

May peeked her head around her farmyard burden. She looked at Ed with her big doe eyes. "They're not here." She assured. "They ditched me." Her voice faltered from the sting of her sisters abandonment.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Eddy scoffed as he and Edd caught up behind Ed.

"Dear me." Edd gasped, holding a hand over his heart in sympathy. "Why, that's despicable, discourteous, inconsid- _umph_!" Edd was disrupted by the jab of Eddy's elbow to his rib cage. It hadn't been particularly hard, still, Edd rubbed his side, giving Eddy an indignant glare.

Speaking through the side of his mouth, Eddy gritted out; "Hey, Sockhead. Lay off the dramatics will ya?"

Embarrassed over his overambitious theatrics, Edd adjusted his clothing as if the small jostle had been enough to send his clothing all askew. "Um, yes, uh... My apologies."

Confused, May's eyes drifted back to her man of interest who was staring intensely at the corn dogs in her hands like a hungry mutt. She held one out in offering. "Want one?" Ed stared at it skeptically. "It was supposed to be for Marie." May explained. "But since she took off on me, she doesn't need it anymore."

Ed nervously licked his lips, tasting the salty sweat collected on the sporadic facial hair on his lip. He really wanted that corndog. It looked and smelled so good, and he was sooo hungry. But if taking food from strangers was bad, how bad would it be to take food from a Kanker? He referred to his friends for guidance. Eddy shrugged with disinterest. Edd encouragingly waved him onward. Neither appeared upset by the Kankers appearance, so maybe Ed was okay. "Uh... OK." He mummbled, carefully taking the corn dog from her hand with as little skin contact as was possible.

A delighted smile lifted May's plump, freckled cheeks. It's small progress, but she's happy with it anyhow. Ed sees the excitement twinkle in her eyes. Mistaking it for the twinkle of cruel mischief he had seen too often in the past, he becomes increasingly nervous. He backed away again, this time bringing his heel down on Eddy's foot. "Watch it, Burrhead!" Eddy snapped, pushing Ed away and back in front of May.

Ed was soaked in sweat now, his green jacket weighing him down. His eyes lifted to face May again, but she was no longer looking at him, and her smile was gone. The pig clutched to her chest, her chin rested atop its head, May was the rendition of disappointment, and strangely enough it made Ed sad. Ed offered her a smile, the sides of his lips quivering, struggling to keep them up.

Ed's smile was strained, but it's the thought that counts. In return, May's smile was even bigger and brighter than it was before, her buck teeth somehow contributing to its charm.

Ed senses May slowly leaning towards him, he's afraid she's going to kiss him. He wanted to run away, but he didn't want to make her sad again. Squeezing his eyes shut, he turned a cheek, hoping just a simple kiss there will be enough to satiate her.

Something soft connected with the side of Ed's face. It felt really nice, and made him feel warm inside. He wanted to rub his cheek against it. Surprised by this unsuspected sensation Ed opened his eyes. May had the plush pigs snout pressed to his cheek. Ed smiled for real this time. He chuckled, encouraging a giggle from May.

"Hey, Big Ed?" May asked, shyly twisting her body in awkward angles. "I want'a to go in the haunted house, but I don't want'a go alone. Could you... you know... go with me?"

Ed had been talking nonstop about the newly added Haunted House walkthrough, he hadn't shut up about it since they planned the trip. That was until the saliva inducing smells of carnival food distracted his one track mind. Now that he had food, there's nothing stopping him.

"Can my friends come?" He still wasn't comfortable enough to be around May without them.

May appeared slightly disappointed as she looked to the carry-a-longs. Edd gave her an apologetic smile. May conjured her own small smile. "Sure." She extended the pig to Ed. "Do you want to hold Mr. Rumples?"

Hesitant at first, Ed nodded and accepted the plush, hugging it to him for the extra security it gave. "I will take care of him as if he were my own."

On their way towards the haunted attraction, Ed glanced over his shoulder every now and then to ensure his friends were following.

"We're right behind ya, Ed." Eddy assured.

Edd beamed at Eddy. It was wonderful to see him support Ed so strongly.

Eddy leaned in close to Edd, discreetly holding a hand to the side of his mouth. "As soon as they're not lookin', let's blow this Popsicle stand."

Edd rolled his eyes, but not without amusement. Perhaps he thought too soon.

* * *

Something tickled the End of Eddy's nose. He rubbed it with his forearm and fought the urge to sneeze. Gossamer strands of string dangled above their heads. It felt like spider webs. Just one of many props inside the haunted house to create realism and paranoia. He wrinkled his nose in disgust anyhow, he wasn't scared of spiders, but they were still gross.

He surveyed the assortment of cheesy Halloween props as they walked down the passageway. It looked like all they did was throw a bunch of old ragged drapes around, splatter red paint over everything, then deemed it a haunted house. Apparently this was enough to scare people as he could hear boisterous screams ahead of them that didn't derive from the scary sounds track. Even Edd anxiously mumbled to himself, walking as close to Eddy as he could without bumping into him.

"Why didn't we ever do a scam like this? We could'a made big bucks." Eddy wondered. "Jeez, Double Dee, you should have thought of that."

"You were the one with the _bright_ ideas, Eddy. And _probably_ because our haunted house experience with the Kanker's deterred us from ever considering it." He reminded.

"Oh, right." Eddy shuddered from the memory of the abandoned house. It should be the Kanker's running this attraction, they would do a better job. Now that would be the thing of Nightmares!

Farther up were Ed and May. An actor lunged at them, bearing a miserable likeness to Ghostface. Ed and May made phony cries of alarm followed by giggling. "I like your costume." Ed complimented. "It really shows off your curves."

Edd hadn't noticed this transpire, he was too busy keeping an eye on anything which might jump at him within his proximity. So when the ghost faced man jumped out again, this time as they passed, Edd screeched, and clamped onto Eddy's arm.

Eddy chuckled. "Chickenshit." He taunted, expecting some sass in response. Except he didn't receive a reply. Eddy glanced over at Edd who was hunched over to accommodate his shorter friend's lack of height. Cheek pressed against Eddy's shoulder, Edd's eyes were tightly shut, depending on Eddy to guide him. The old Eddy -unless scared himself- would have pushed Edd away. He'd grown beyond that now, and though it was irritating how Edd jostled Eddy every time he panicked, and though Edd's nails caused discomfort when they dug into his skin, Eddy couldn't make himself peel Edd away. Having Edd depend on him, and seek him for comfort gave Eddy a sense of empowerment, and a slightly less acknowledged feeling that he liked the idea of protecting Edd.

A smile found its way to Eddy's lips. Until it's startled off him. They had entered a new area which was pitch black in comparison to the previous rooms. It's been a long time since Eddy's been scared of the dark, even so, he's thankful to have the assuring warmth of Edd's body against his. Eddy's hands leave their nest inside his pockets to snake around Edd as they inch through the murky blackness.

 _Wait a minute, what am I doing? This is a perfect opportunity I got here;_ Eddy thought to himself.

Eddy pushed Edd to the side until Edd's back found the walls surface. That way they wouldn't be blocking anyone else passing through.

"Eddy, w-what are you doing?"

" _Shh_ , relax."

"Oh, yes, because the therapeutic sounds of tortured screaming and allowing strange men jump out at me _really_ calms my nerves!"

Though the gesture couldn't be seen, Eddy rolled his eyes at the sass he'd been waiting for. Seeing with his hands, he followed Edd's body until he could feel the contours of his neck, jawline, then cheek. He felt along with his thumb until he found Edd's lips that had been silenced long ago by his searching touch. That's where Eddy knew for his lips to go as he kissed Edd in the black void that separated them from the rest of the world.

It didn't take long for his kiss to be reciprocated, as Edd pressed into him, his long slender body fitting against Eddy as if the outlines of their bodies completed each other and merged into one being. Eddy felt Edd's hands come around to comb through his hair and dip down the back of his shirt, sending shivers down Eddy's spine that the haunted attraction failed to accomplish.

"My, this is a surprise." Edd whispered. It wasn't often that Eddy took advantage of such situations. As much as Eddy tried to portray himself as some kind of playboy, he could be fairly awkward in his pursuits. It was funny how the dark used to paralyze Eddy in fear. Now it served as a boost of self-esteem. It was here in the dark that Eddy was able to act so forward when he'd normally struggled with the hells of performance anxiety.

Both boys had to fight hard not to moan, not to make a sound, as the the scuffling footsteps of a passing couple neared them. They were so close the boys could feel the air stirring as they walked by. Eddy could have reached out and touched one of them, no one one would think he was anyone but an actor hidden in the shadows.

Eddy could feel Edd smile against his mouth. Eddy knowingly smirked, Edd was a prim and proper boy, but he could not deny he enjoyed this thrill as much as Eddy did.

When the coast was clear Edd hummed against Eddy's lips in an attempt to speak. Eddy was nibbling on Edd's lower lip, he gently tugged on it as he pulled away. "What?"

"That was... exquisite Eddy. But as much as I hate to spoil this, we should catch up to Ed before they wonder where we are."

Eddy grunted in annoyance. But Edd was right. They didn't want to worry Ed. Eddy drew away, keeping an arm anchored around Edd's waist while they continued to find their way through the dark room.

Before long they reached the end of the Haunted House of bad actors. Ed and May awaited them near the exit. A large frown weighed upon Ed's face normally jovial face, but it was not their delayed appearance that upset him. Eddy was not the only one disappointed by the attraction. Though Ed still found it enjoyable, it hadn't lived up to his expectations. "I wanted to be scared guys."

"That's what the Kankers are for." Eddy joked.

"Hey!"

Eddy shrugged at May not so apologetically. "Well yer sisters anyways." He amended.

Ed's brow lifted to one side as he looked sidelong at May. He sighed, his posture worsening as his depression deepened. "Will nothing scare me anymore?"

"Don't fret Ed, we'll find a worthy haunted attraction one day." Edd insisted.

"I don't know, it sure got Double Dee worked up." Eddy teased.

Catching the double entendre, Edd blushed and tried to hide his embarrassment with criticism. "They only thing that horrified me was the scant amount of effort they put into it. The costumes were atrocious, the decorations tacky- "

"And you screamed at everyone of them."

" _Please_ , you're exaggerating."

"Am not. I've got the loss of hearin' to prove it." Eddy insisted, as he wiggled a finger in the ear Edd had been next to.

In his misery, Ed hunched lower, resembling a wilted plant. May tentatively tugged the end of Ed's jacket sleeve. "I know what can cheer you up, Big Ed. I hear the poutine here is really good."

"I do like gravy." Ed admitted dejectedly.

"I could go for some grub." Eddy agreed. "How 'bout you Sockhead?"

"I am feeling a bit peckish, though rather for something sweet."

Eddy grinned. "Yeah me too. Guess this is where we split, chumps."

Ed pouted. "You guys aren't coming with us?"

"We're always with you." Edd assured. "We'll never be far away."

"Wow, can you get any more sappy, Hallmark? Just text us if you need us, lumpy, you'll be fine."

"May has become a fine, respectful young woman, Ed. We wouldn't leave you with her if we didn't trust her." Edd said earnestly. May had done a drastic amount of maturing in the past few years. Shortly after the perplexing Valentines anomaly of temporary infatuations, May and Edd were left with a better understanding of each other. There after, May sought Edd for advice from insecurity to romantic endeavors. And inevitably the Ed's grew accustomed to her random appearances.

Ed nervously glanced at May who smiled sweetly, her buck teeth glinting in the carnival lights. A sudden rush of adrenaline made his heart beat faster. Maybe girls were still a little bit scary after all. But so were haunted houses and monsters, and those were things he loved. Ed scooped his dearest friends into a tight hug. "My heart will go on." He told them, before setting them down and returning to May, grabbing Mr. Rumples by a hoof to let her know he was ready.

Edd and Eddy watched Ed walk off with May, Mr. Rumples swinging between them like a child. Their treasured, small minded Ed was growing up so fast.

Edd sighed wistfully. "She'll take good care of him."

Eddy cringed. "Jeez, that would have sounded terrifying had you said that several years ago."

"Aww, young love, isn't it sweet?" This time both Ed's cringed at the sound of the deep voice.

Lee and Marie materialized from the darkness beyond the reaches of the festive lights. Both woman were dressed differently than per normal. Lee wore a tan coat a detective might wear, while May wore a paperboy cap, tugged low over her eyes. From how it looked, they must have been keeping an eye on May from a distance, hidden among the crowds of hangering people.

"Thanks for taking care of our May." Marie said as she swooped around Edd, pressing against his side and hooking an arm around his shoulders. She dragged a glossy black fingernail under his chin, then hooked it into his skin, forcing his head to turn and face her "Maybe now, you could let us take care of you."

Rivulets of sweat began to pour from beneath Edd's hat. Unable to prevent himself from shaking, Edd tried his best to speak clearly. "Um... Yes, well, I couldn't imagine anything more resplendent then bringing two souls together... " Edd immediately regretted his choice of words upon the lecherous expression on Marie's face.

Without warning, Marie was ripped away from Edd and sent spinning to her sister's side. She managed to catch herself, no thanks to her sister who merely watched with interest.

"Get real! We didn't do it for you." Eddy growled through clenched teeth. "We did it for Ed."

"No need to get all bent out of shape, lard boy." Marie snapped, rubbing the spot on her arm which had reddened from where Eddy grabbed her.

"There's no need for name calling, Sis." Lee interceded, seeing that things were getting pretty racey. She didn't find Eddy's ferocity intimidating in the least, in fact, his reddening face only made him look like a cute little red tomato, still, there were times she knew it was better to back off. Besides, she was tiring of this childish game that had continued for no other reason then tradition, and resentment towards the opposite sex. "I see no reason why we all can't get along."

"I concur." Edd agreed, stepping between Eddy and the two sisters. "Now if you ladies don't mind, we'll be on our way."

Marie sneered. "Don't be a pussy Double Dee. Or is that all you is for Eddy now?"

Eddy gritted his teeth as he watched Edd shrink back in on himself. His fists whitened as he struggled to restrain his urge to punch something, preferably the face of the blue haired cunt. As much as he would like to teach the Kanker a lesson, he regrettably knew Marie remained to be a formidable adversary. "Dumb bitch, you're really askin' for it, ain'tcha?"

"Well we've only been asking for it for years now."

"Marie! I'm ashamed a' you." Lee scolded. "That's no way to treat the friends of our future brotha' in law."

Marie's expression was a mix of bafflement and disgust when she addressed her sister. "Why are you acting like you don't care, Lee?"

"I do care. But nothin' I can do about it now. I can only hope he'll have a change a heart one day." Lee turned to leave. But before she could, she had one more thing to add before her departure. "But, the offe'a still stands, boys. It don't matter to us what gets ya off."

"Don't give yer hopes up."Eddy answered adamantly.

Lee was already heading down the lane leading towards the rides and screams in the distance, she hadn't expected his answer to be any different. "Suit yourself. C'mon Marie, lets ride the zipper till we puke."

Marie appeared hesitant to leave, glaring daggers at Eddy. He returned the heated glare, unblinking, until she turned away. "It's your loss." She said to Edd before finally following her sister.

"Good riddance." Eddy muttered behind their receding backs.

Edd tugged at the collar of his shirt, releasing some steam. He supposed that finally meant the end of the Kankers' pursuits. It seemed May's oldest sister had finally done some maturing of her own. Though Marie still had a bit of catching up to do, he was sure her sisters would eventually help her progress.

Edd was taken aback when Eddy cupped his chin, tilting his head up for a better look at what damage Marie might have made with her claw. Edd took Eddy's attentive hand in his, a look of adoration in his glistening green eyes. "I'm fine, Eddy. Thank you."

Eddy reddened, embarrassed by his own mothering. "No problem sweetcheeks." Looping an arm around the taller boys shoulders, Eddy's exuberance immediately returned, as was evident by his happy legging. "Now, about something sweet... "


End file.
